dongeng itu membuat doa melesat jauh ke sana
by bromery
Summary: "Tuhan menyayangi orang yang baik sehingga Ia menjawab doa mereka." [Hughes Family Fic]


**disc: **fma © hiromu arakawa**  
note/warning: **fic macem apa ini? akhirnya berhasil nulis lebih dari 1k words but plot cacat. tidak memungkiri fakta kalau ini dibikin terburu-buru (lagi). mau comeback (?) baik-baik tapinya malah jadi drama cacat. silahkan dinikmati /A\\\

* * *

Tirai yang tergantung pada jendela memisahkan antara pandangan dengan langit malam yang memetakan rasi bintang jauh di atas sana. Jarum jam yang terus bergerak mengisyaratkan pada para orang tua untuk segera mengajak anak-anaknya untuk tidur. Masih ada esok hari yang menunggu untuk dijalankan.

"Elicia, ayo tidur." Gracia mengajak putri semata wayangnya tersebut dengan usapan sayang pada rambut pirangnya. Yang diajak mengangguk pelan, membalasnya dengan gamitan hangat jemari mungilnya pada telapak tangan yang menuntunnya menuju kamar.

Ada senyum dipaksakan yang mucul pada air muka Gracia. Ia tak bisa membohongi bahwa dia sudah lelah, tapi ia tak boleh lelah. Untuk saat ini, tak ada lagi orang yang bisa menjalankan tugasnya menemani Elicia. Sekarang, tak mereka akan mendengar lagi suara ketukan pintu pada permulaan malam yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tak akan ada lagi suara berat mengesalkan namun berwibawa yang mengucapkan 'aku pulang'. Tak akan ada lagi pelukan hangat dan sentuhan dari jangut yang baru dicukur. Tak akan ada lagi sosok tinggi berkacamata yang—ya, suaminya, Maes Hughes, sekarang sudah tiada, pergi menuju kehidupan selanjutnya. Gracia sudah memahami hal ini melebihi siapapun; dan kini berusaha meringankannya dengan napas tak beraturan yang dihela berkali-kali, mencoba menenangkan diri.

Gracia menguatkan hatinya. Tak ada yang pernah bilang padanya bahwa di atas sana; Maes akan tersenyum bahagia melihat dirinya jatuh menangis.

* * *

.

Gelas yang tadi terisi penuh dengan susu putih hangat kini sudah habis, hanya menyisakan sedikit tetesan-tetesan yang belum terminum. Gracia menutup buku kumpulan cerita pengantar tidur yang tebal; menyelesaikan dongengnya yang seharusnya diakhiri dengan terlelapnya Elicia di alam mimpi. Tapi tidak, Gracia bisa melihat Elicia yang belum tertidur melalui kejap matanya yang terlihat dibuat-buat.

"Elycia, belum bisa tidur?"

"Belum, Ma," Elicia akhirnya membuka pejaman matanya. "Elicia nggak bisa tidur, masih _kepikiran_ dongeng yang tadi." Gracia memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Memang apa yang Elicia sedang pikirkan?"

"Amm… tapi mama jawab, ya? Janji jangan marah juga, ya?"

Gracia membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. "Tanyakanlah."

Elicia mengeluarkan suaranya, menanyakan suatu pertanyaan singkat yang butuh jawaban yang begitu sempurna.

"Apakah papa adalah orang yang baik?"

Gracia terkesiap mendengarnya. Mengapa tiba-tiba anaknya menanyakan hal itu? Dalam benaknya, ia juga mencari hubungan pertanyaan tersebut dengan cerita dongeng tadi, dengan memori lain yang siapa tahu berkorelasi dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Eh, seharusnya Elicia tidak menanyakannya ya? Mama sekarang jadi sedih, ya? Maafkan Elicia—"

"Tidak, Elicia, tidak." sela Gracia segera. "Tidak apa-apa. Mama hanya heran, mengapa kamu menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Ada nada kebimbangan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, ma."

"Menurut Elicia sendiri?" Gracia balik bertanya.

"Menurutku sih… papa orang baik."

Gracia tersenyum. "Berarti itulah jawabannya."

Elicia terdiam mendengarnya, ia berpikir lagi. Ada napas yang ditarik Elicia ketika jeda di antara jawaban Gracia dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Berarti kalau begitu… Elicia anak yang nakal?"

Gracia kaget dengan kesimpulan Elicia yang aneh seperti itu. "Eh? Tentu tidak, Elicia. Elicia anak yang baik kok." Rasanya tak ada hubungannya antar konklusi Elicia dengan pernyataan bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang yang baik. "Kok, Elicia tiba-tiba bilang seperti itu?"

Elicia terdiam kembali. Air mata mulai mengalir dari ujung kelopak matanya; bibirmya bergetar. "Dongeng yang tadi yang bilang, ma. Ceritanya berarti sama. Kalau ternyata papa yang orang baik meninggal, berarti itu karena p-pasti itu k-karena… E-Elicia a-anak y-yang n-nakal…."

* * *

.

Pada zaman dahulu kala. hiduplah seorang kakek yang renta bersama cucunya yang beranjak dewasa. Tak ada orang di kampung yang tidak mengenali keduanya. Si kakek terkenal karena kebaikannya. Sering menolong, beserta kebaikan lainnya yang tak bisa disebutkan satu persatu. Sedangkan si cucu pun terkenal, tapi karena ia memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan dari kakeknya. Sering dipergoki mengusili warga desa, mabuk-mabukan, beserta keburukan yang tak perlu dibahas. Namun, yang menakjubkan dari semua itu adalah, si kakek tetap menyayangi si cucu dan begitu sebaliknya. Si cucu tak pernah sampai hati untuk berbuat buruk pada kakeknya.

Hingga pada suatu hari, ketika si cucu hendak membangunkan si kakek; ia menemukan bahwa si kakek telah mengembuskan napas terakhirnya. Tubuhnya dingin. Ya, si kakek telah meninggal dunia, suratan takdir telah menjemputnya ke alam baka.

Si cucu tak bisa mempercayainya. Ini tidak adil! Seharusnya dialah yang pantas untuk dicabut nyawanya. Dia terlalu sering berbuat tidak baik, jadi seharusnya Tuhan segera menjemputnya. Orang-orang di kampung masih membutuhkan orang baik seperti kakeknya, bukan orang jahat sepertinya! Si cucu menangis tiada henti dari terbitnya matahari sampai tenggelamnya; mempertanyakan ketidakadilan yang ia rasakan.

Akhirnya, pada penghujung tangisannya yang berakhir karena tak ada lagi air mata yang bisa keluar, si cucu mendengar bisikan yang menjawab pertanyaannya, dari sesosok cahaya yang entah datang dari mana. "Kakekmu meninggal, kakekmu terlalu baik. Saking terlalu baiknya kakekmu, ia tak pernah berhenti berdoa agar engkau jadi orang yang baik. Tuhan menyayangi orang yang baik, sehingga sekarang Ia menjawab doa kakekmu; semoga setelah ini kau bisa mengambil pelajaran dan jadi orang yang baik."

* * *

.

Elicia tak bisa menahan lagi bendungan rasa sedihnya. Ia benar-benar merindukan ayahnya, kenangan-kenangan yang begitu manis; tapi dongeng menjelaskan bahwa begitulah kenyataannya. Elicia merasa dongeng itu benar adanya dan kini terjadi padanya.

Sementara itu, Gracia benar-benar terkejut. Betapa kepergian suaminya ternyata begitu berat bagi anaknya! Ia tahu memang berat (ia sering melihat Elicia tiba-tiba termenung sendiri, tapi kemudian tertawa lagi; Gracia memakluminya sebagai kelakuan anak-anak), tapi tak pernah menyangka akan seberat itu. Ini salahnya, ini salahnya yang tak mendidik anaknya dengan baik. Adalah salahnya membiarkan Elicia berpikir dengan pikiran yang seharusnya tidak dipikirkan oleh anak seumurnya. Tuhan! Badannya juga ikut bergemetar. Seharusnya ia yang mengambil pelajaran dari kepergian suaminya untuk menjaga Elicia lebih baik, karena dia lah yang bukan orang baik!

"Sudah, Elicia, jangan menangis." Elicia berusaha berpura-pura tenang, juga menenangkan Elicia yang tangisannya mulai mereda karena terlalu lelah. "Kautahu? Sebenarnya akhir ceritanya tak seperti itu. Besok mama akan jelaskan. Tapi syaratnya, Elicia berhenti menangis. Oke?"

Elicia menatapnya sebentar (dan degup jantung Gracia berharap ia percaya), lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baik, Ma." katanya kemudian mengusap mata yang sembab

* * *

.

"Jadi, bagaimana akhirnya?" tanya Elicia. Pertanyaan yang sedari kemarin membayangi benaknya/

Sejujurnya Gracia pun tak tahu harus bagaimana melanjutkan cerita itu. Yang kemarin itu asal bicara saja

"Coba Elicia ceritakan bagaimana akhir yang Elicia dengar."

Elicia mencoba menceritakan ulang ceritanya, dengan terbata-bata. Intinya, semenjak itu sang cucu berjanji akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

"Nah, seperti itu. Karena dia ingin jadi orang yang baik, akhirnya dia selalu…."

Gracia bingung kelanjutannya.

"Selalu apa, Ma?"

"Selalu…."Gracia berpikir keras untuk mencari lanjutannya.

"Selalu…. berdoa! Nah! Iya, itu jawabannya!

"Ooh, begitu ya ma?" Elicia mengangguk antusias. "Berarti kalau begitu Elicia juga harus rajin berdoa dong?"

Gracia membalasnya dengan senyuman, lalu membelai kepala anaknya yang tercinta. "Nah, kalau Elicia jadi anak baik, setiap doa Elicia pasti dikabulkan."

"Apa yang harus Elicia baca, Ma?"

Tangan Gracia segera meraih tangan Elicia, menuntunnya untuk membentuk posisi berdoa. "Sekarang bayangkan Elicia sedang minta sesuatu, tapi kepada Tuhan. Yang sopan ya, bisa?"

"Bisa, Ma."

"Coba sekarang kamu ucapkan doanya."

"Tapi mama jangan tertawa, ya?"

Lalu, dari dasar hati kecilnya; Elicia melantunkan doa.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, jadikanlah Elicia anak yang baik. Semoga mama jadi orang yang baik juga. Biar Elicia dan mama bisa bertemu lagi dengan papa, amin."

.

.

Doa yang sederhana dan singkat itu melesat ke langit begitu cepat, melintasi angkasa dan menciptakan parade sejuta cahaya harapan yang tak terkalahkan.

Jauh di atas sana, ada sosok yang tersenyum.

* * *

okei otak saya lagi korslet arhgklzzzzzasdifeshof. saya aja nggak berani baca ulang. saya yakin ini cerita menuai banyak kritik orz


End file.
